La Leyenda del Héroe Inmortal
by Rhape Axort
Summary: Hyrule, una prospera y pacifica tierra esta a punto de cambiar, una vieja amenaza surge y las dudas sobre el verdadero destino de estas tierras y sus habitantes amenazan cada día con destruirlo todo ¿son estas realmente las tierras elegidas?. Solo un Héroe Inmortal puede contestar aquella pregunta.


El sol comenzaba a surgir lentamente, iluminando a su paso cada centímetro de las tierras, los habitantes comenzaban a levantarse al compás de las flores y así la ciudadela de la prospera Hyrule se llenaba de vida poco a poco. En una pequeña aldea lejana, un joven de cabellos rubios se despertó perezosamente, sin ninguna intención de levantarse, miraba al techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, cuando se aburrió, finalmente se levantó. Horas más tarde, salió de su casa cargando una cubeta dispuesto a bañar a su querida yegua Epona.

Así era la vida en esta prospera tierra, tranquila y feliz, desde hacía muchos años no había habido guerras ni amenazas de monstruos extraños, los cuales ya se habían convertido en meras leyendas que se contaban solo a los más pequeños para entretenerlos, la gente salía de sus pueblos con tranquilidad a cualquier hora del día, las distintas razas convivían en armonía, todo era paz, hasta que un inesperado hecho cambiaría esto para siempre.

-¡LINK! ¡Están tocando la puerta!

-¡Ya voy tío! – Link dejo por un momento de bañar a su yegua Epona y fue a ver quién tocaba, abrió la puerta y allí estaba el cartero de la ciudad

-¡Bueeeeeenos días joven Link! Le traigo la encomienda a su tío

-¡Buenos días! Muchas gracias – dijo Link mientras le recibía el paquete y entro a casa para depositarlo sobre la mesa, luego volvió con el cartero

-Puede firmar aquí por favor – dijo el cartero entregándole un pequeño cuaderno y un lápiz

-Si claro – Link tomo el cuaderno y firmo, cuando se lo entrego de vuelta al cartero este lo miro y comenzó a revisarlo, su mirada cambio a cada hoja que pasaba

-¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Link extrañado

-¡Oooh nooo! Debía entregar esta encomienda al castillo antes del medio día – miro al cielo – ¡Y YA ES MEDIODIA!

-No se preocupe, si quiere yo lo entrego, con Epona no nos demoramos nada en llegar – dijo mientras sonreía amablemente

-¿E-e-en serio? – dijo el cartero algo incrédulo

-¡Claro! Para mí no es problema

-Muchiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias joven Link!

-¡De nada! Cuando quiera me puede pedir un favor

-Pero que joven más amable, si todos fueran como usted… bueno, aquí está la encomienda, tenga cuidado que esta algo pesada, de nuevo muchiiiisimas gracias – dicho esto el cartero dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr para continuar con sus entregas.

Link tomo el paquete y cerró la puerta, lo dejo sobre la mesa observándolo un poco, le parecía bastante curioso una entrega de ese tamaño y de ese peso, generalmente al castillo llegaban cartas muy finamente decoradas y encargos de alto valor igualmente decorados, por lo que este tipo de encomiendas era muy poco comunes. Lo dejo a un lado y recordando que debía entregarlo lo más rápido posible, salió de la casa y corrió al patio, en donde se encontraba su tío, le aviso apresuradamente que debía salir y sin más explicación volvió a la casa, tomo el paquete, volvió a salir y monto a Epona.

-Apenas lleguemos te sigo bañando bonita – dijo mientras acariciaba a su yegua, es que la pobre había quedado mitad limpia y mitad sucia, y partió al castillo.

El movimiento en la ciudadela era evidente, los sirvientes del castillo caminaban de un lado a otro cargando objetos, ropas, vasijas, alimentos, espadas, escudos e incluso armaduras, mientras que unos pocos guardias pasaban por la entrada hacia el exterior sobre carruajes cargados de baúles, y mantas grandes, las que daban la impresión de ser velas. Link, quien se encontraba justamente en la entrada, miro desconcertado tratando de averiguar con la mirada que sucedía, observaba los carruajes extrañado, a pesar de que solo guardias y sirvientes estaban agitados, parecía que todo el pueblo había enloquecido y caminaban de un lado a otro. Después de un rato, comenzó a caminar lentamente abriéndose paso entre la gente hasta llegar a la gran verja que dividía el castillo de la ciudadela. Se anunció al guardia, quien lo conocía, y espero mientras esta se abría pesadamente, siguió su camino hasta la entrada principal, una puerta gigantesca echa de la mejor y más fina madera del reino.

-Hola Link, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto el guardia que custodiaba la entrada

-Holaaa, vengo a entregar este paquete – estiro las manos ofreciéndole el paquete al guardia. Este último lo miro un poco dudoso.

-Lo siento Link, yo no puedo dejar mi puesto soy el único que está para cuidar la entrada, todos están ocupados, tu sabes, ¿Por qué no pasas tú y lo dejas?

Link conocía desde hace varios años a la princesa Zelda, gracias a que el Rey Nohansen era muy buen amigo del tío de Link, pero aun así no estaba acostumbrado a entrar al castillo, a pesar de que incluso el mismísimo rey lo recibía como a un hijo más.

-Ehh ¿en serio?, ¿puedo pasar?

-Hay Link, sabes que eres bienvenido – dijo el guardia con un suspiro, todos eran conocedores de la personalidad retraída de Link y sabían que no se atrevería a entrar sin antes consultar aunque las mismas diosas se lo pidieran.

-Mmm está bien- contesto resignado

El guardia comenzó a empujar la pesada puerta la cual se movía despacio a cada empujón que daba el guardia, generalmente eran dos los que abrían la puerta, pero como estaba solo debía aplicar el doble de fuerza. Link vio como el guardia apenas podía con la puerta, así que dejo el paquete en el suelo y ayudo a empujar, con su ayuda esta aflojo rápido, volvió a tomar el paquete y entro, no sin antes darle las gracias al pobre guardia.

Una vez adentro caminó hacia la mesa blanca decorada finamente, la cual adornaba la estancia central del castillo, ubicada cercana a la pared del fondo en donde un retrato de la familia real hacia juego en cuanto a decoración con esta. A ambos lados, dos escaleras daban la impresión de semicírculo a la estancia, las cuales terminaban en una brillante y hermosa alfombra de terciopelo.

Allí todo era parecido a la ciudadela, movimiento por todos lados y a pesar de que aún estaba extrañado, no se atrevía a preguntar que estaba sucediendo, se veían todos tan ocupados, tanto que ni siquiera se habían percatado de su presencia, o al menos eso pensaba.

-¿Cómo estas Link?

-Ahhhh! – dio vuelta asustado – ¡Impa, me asustaste!

Impa sonrió ante el sobresalto de Link - ¿Y ese paquete? – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Ah, esto lo traje porque el cartero no pudo llegar a tiempo

-Para variar… bueno, muchas gracias Link

-Impa… puedo preguntarte algo

-Si claro, dime

Justo cuando Link iba a preguntar que sucedía y por fin saberlo, unos pasos en la escalera interrumpieron la conversación, ambos observaron la gran escalera ubicada a su derecha, de la cual descendía la princesa Zelda, bajaba lentamente hasta que se fijó en la presencia de Link, sonrió y comenzó a bajar un poco más rápido.

-¡Liiiink! – camino hacia él y lo abrazo, Link le correspondió tímidamente al abrazo – ¡qué bueno que estas aquí!

Link solo pudo sonreír y sonrojarse ante tan cariñoso recibimiento de su amiga. A pesar de los años que llevaban de conocerse aún se sonrojaba ante el contacto físico con ella, más ahora que el tiempo había hecho de aquella tierna niña, una hermosa mujer.

-Me tenías abandonada – dijo Zelda regañando tiernamente a su amigo

-Lo siento, es que estaba ocupado – Link contesto bajando la mirada como perrito regañado

-No importa – contesto Zelda sonriendo y volviendo a abrazarlo

Impa miraba la escena moviendo la cabeza en negación, cuando seria el día en que aceptarían sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, suspiro y miro el paquete que había traído Link.

-Princesa, ya llego lo que tu padre estaba esperando – interrumpió Impa

-¡Verdad!

Zelda abrió el famoso paquete mientras Link veía curioso, dentro había un cofre y un gran rollo. Zelda tomo este último y lo desenrollo, era una gran carta náutica la cual contenía de forma muy específica todas las islas de alrededor. Acto seguido tomo el cofre y lo abrió con cuidado, de su interior saco una hermosa brújula de su interior.

-¿Para qué quieren una brújula? – pregunto Link desconcertado

-¿Qué no lo sabes? – dijo Zelda apartando la vista de la brújula y dirigiéndola a Link - Mi padre hace tiempo está planeando un viaje en barco para recorrer nuevas tierras e islas

-¿Por eso está todo así? – dijo Link moviendo los brazos indicando a su alrededor

-Así es, hoy mismo zarpa el barco con varios guardias y hombres del castillo especializados en navegación y bueno también la tripulación normal – contesto Impa

-Aaaah así que… ¿cualquiera puede ir? – dijo Link intentando disimular su naciente emoción

-Puueeees si claro… ¿Porque Link? – pregunto Zelda un tanto extrañada ante la pregunta

-No… por nada… bueeeeno… me tengo que ir, adiós Impa, adiós Zelda – dijo mientras le daba un abrazo a esta última y salía rápido del castillo. Zelda e Impa miraron a Link irse con cara de ¿Qué fue eso?, luego se miraron la una a la otra y se encogieron de hombros.

Link salió rápidamente de la ciudadela y monto a Epona en dirección al puerto de Hyrule, justamente y tal como había dicho Zelda un gran barco estaba detenido siendo cargado y esperando para zarpar. Los guardias y sirvientes que antes había visto salir en carruajes estaban allí, terminando con los últimos detalles antes del viaje. Link observo el enorme barco y sonrió, el inicio de una posible nueva aventura lo embriagaba de emoción por dentro, bajo la mirada y se dispuso a buscar a alguien a quien poder consultarle sobre la posibilidad de su loca idea, no muy lejos vio a Antón, un viejo amigo de su padre y un conocido navegante.

-¡Antón! – dijo mientras se acercaba animadamente

-¡Link muchacho!, ¿Cómo estás? ¡Tanto tiempo! – dijo Antón recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos

-Muy bien ¿y usted?

-Aquí, preparando el viajesito – dijo apuntando con la mano al gigantesco barco que estaba a su espalda - ¿cómo está tu tío?

-Bien está todo bien

-Qué bueno muchacho y… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Emmm… este… yo venía para saber si podía ser parte de la tripulación

-¿Cómo? – pregunto asombrado – ¿lo dices en serio? Jaja me parece bien

-¿De verdad me deja? – se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro

-Si claro, por mi parte no hay problema, en todo caso Link, es el rey o la princesa quienes deben darte el permiso

-Aaaah la princesa… – dijo Link casi perdiendo las esperanzas, sabía que sería muy difícil que ella aceptara

-Jaja no pongas esa cara Link, anda y pregúntale, para ti será más fácil no tienes que hacer cita ni nada, ¿de verdad pensabas que podías venir y subirte?

-Puueees, esperaba que si

-Jajaja me haces tanto reír muchacho – dijo estirando la mano para revolverle el cabello– zarpamos en unas horas, anda y ve que tal te va

Link dio media vuelta casi sin esperanzas, rogaba a las diosas que Zelda lo dejara ir al viaje, a pesar de que sabía cuánto lo sobreprotegía, aun así iría con todas las ganas de rogarle que lo dejara, pero antes que nada, debía consultarle a su tío.

-Mi tío, no había pensado en él… no es justo dejarlo solo… ¿tú qué opinas bonita? – le pregunto a Epona mientras le acariciaba la crin. Su yegua le contesto con un relincho.

Link miro a lo lejos divisando su pequeña aldea, apuro a Epona quien comenzó a trotar, llegando en corto tiempo a su casa, desmonto y llevo a Epona hacia su corral, luego suspiro y se dispuso a entrar.

-Hola tío – entro Link lentamente

-Link, tanto que te demoraste, ¿en dónde andabas? – contesto su tío, quien se encontraba en la cocina haciendo la comida.

-Sí, lo que paso es que…

-¿Paso algo malo Link? – se detuvo y lo miro

-No, es que no se si sabias pero va a zarpar un barco, que va a recorrer nuevas islas y…

-Y tú quieres ir ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Link asombrado, su tío sabia tantas cosas que parecía vidente

-Te conozco como a la palma de mi mano Link, ¿se te olvida que yo te crie?

-Si es verdad – dijo sonriendo

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir?

-Sí creo, pero tampoco quiero dejarte solo, lo vine pensando en el camino y bueno no sé, creo que será para la próxima – dijo Link con una sonrisa a pesar de que su rostro denotaba algo de tristeza

-Pero Link, ¿qué me crees un viejo? Anda ve y vive esa aventura, te hará bien – dijo el tío sonriente y animando a Link. – y no me preguntes ¿de verdad?, solo ve.

Link abrió los ojos son sorpresa a su tío, no estaba seguro de si debía dejarlo, pero lo conocía, no aceptaría un no como respuesta menos ahora que le había dado permiso y aun mejor, lo animaba a ir, le sonrió y lo abrazo. Ahora le tocaba la parte más difícil, convencer a Zelda. Corrió al castillo y después de una larga conversación, Zelda aceptó a regañadientes que Link fuera, en realidad fue todo gracias al rey, que justo en ese momento apareció como por milagro y se alegró más que nadie con que Link fuera, siempre lo había encontrado un hombre valeroso y le enorgullecía que formara parte de esta tan importante tripulación.

Emocionado, Link miraba desde el barco a sus tan amadas tierras alejarse poco a poco, su tío había ido con él al puerto para despedirse junto con Zelda, Impa y el rey, quienes bendecían el barco antes de su partida, pensaba en ellos y con el pensamiento les agradecía a cada uno por dejarlo vivir tan inquietante viaje. Antón había quedado a cargo de Link con la promesa de que lo traería de vuelta sano y salvo, promesa que se vería quebrantada.

Y así, la noche callo sobre la alta mar, la tripulación se fue a dormir mientras unos pocos hacían vigilancia. Link en su cama dormía plácidamente hasta que una brisa muy fuerte, la cual daba la impresión de estarlo llamando, susurrando su nombre, lo despertó. Link sobresaltado se levantó, como si aquella brisa le hubiera quitado por completo el sueño y camino hacia la salida para luego subir a la proa del barco guiado por la brisa que lo llamaba, allí afuera miro a su alrededor, todos los guardias que debían estar despiertos y alertas estaban completamente dormidos, por un momento todo fue tranquilidad, hasta que la brisa volvió a llamarlo, Link miro en la dirección en que esta parecía surgir, agudizo un poco la vista y ahí estaba, a lo lejos había tierra, pero no una isla cualquiera, era gigantesca, quizás incluso más grande que el mismo Hyrule. Link se sintió hipnotizado por ella, algo en su interior lo llamaba hacia aquellas tierras a pesar de que sabía que le eran desconocidas, no pudo evitar tomar un barco pequeño y remar solo hacia estos tan extraños dominios. Una vez allí, descendió y observo, un enorme y hermoso paramo y a lo lejos vio lo que parecían ruinas. Como hechizado camino hacia ellas, mientras más se acercaba, estas se hacían más y más grandes y lo que partió como unas pequeñas ruinas ahora se alzaban casi como un castillo. Link se detuvo por un momento a contemplarlas para luego entrar en ellas, se veían bastante bien conservadas en su interior, solo una que otra pared o pilares destruidos, pero lo que llamo por completo su atención fue una extraña estatua ubicada al centro de la estancia. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla y tocarla, un crujido se escuchó a sus espaldas. Link volteo rápidamente.

* * *

Nohansen observaba gustoso por el balcón de su lujoso castillo, hasta que su placido momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abrirse, volteo y allí estaba.

-¡Mi amigo! ¿Cómo estás? – dijo el rey con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Nohansen – dijo serio – lo siento venir

-¿Qué pasa, porque tienes esa cara? – la sonrisa del rey se desvaneció rápidamente

-No lo sé con exactitud, pero lo siento, los vientos anuncian una desgracia

-Justo ahora – volteo volviendo la mirada hacia el balcón

-Precisamente, justo ahora, solo nos queda esperar

El rey solo suspiro y cerró los ojos por un momento, luego los abrió lentamente mientras alzaba la cabeza al cielo.


End file.
